Something Bigger this way comes: Enigma's Debut
by The Anonymous Enigma
Summary: This story line is crap now, since Big Show lost at Vengeance, but pretend he won, because that's the main point of this fic. There is a dark voice lurking in the shadows, and he has chosen the WWE Championship. This fic is crap now, but pretend Show won
1. 1: Prologue

I AM THE CLUELESS RIDDLE...  
I AM THE ANOMALOUS MYSTERY...  
I AM THE QUESTION WITH NO ANSWER...  
I AM THE ONE YOU WONDER ABOUT BUT DO NOT KNOW...  
THIS IS WHO I AM;  
I AM THE ENIGMA.

Big Show won the WWE Title, through much hard work and, of course, cheating. He expected Brock Lesnar or Kurt Angle to immediately sign up for a rematch, but they didn't. In fact, they began to go after the WWE Tag Team Titles. Big Show began to think that he was safe. He was wrong...


	2. 2: Beginning

Big Show heard his music, and made his way down the ramp. He looked at the WWE Title Belt on his shoulder, and held it proudly above his head. He climbed into the ring, and took the microphone from the ring announcer. "I've proven it over and over. I am the best WWE champion that ever was and will be! Look at me. I'm a giant. 7 feet tall, 500 pounds-"

"YEAH, YEAH. WE ALL KNOW. 7 FEET 2 INCHES TALL, 500 POUNDS, BLAH BLAH BLAH. NO ONE CARES ANYMORE, SHOW." A voice interrupted him.

"Who-?" Show started, looking up the ramp.

"SHUT UP. DID I SAY I WAS FINISHED?" By now the fans were cheering for the nameless voice. "WHO WANTS TO KNOW WHO I AM?"

"I-" Show started.

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU OR THE FANS?" By now, the fans were laughing at Big Show. Show didn't know what to say. He'd seen RAW lately; the newcomer Anonymous had made him consider his options, but he was safe here on SmackDown, and Anonymous was on RAW. But that voice reminded him of Anonymous, in the way that someone's voice could send chills down your back. Big Show was getting prepared to see Anonymous walk down the ramp. "WHO HATES THIS GUY AND WANTS TO KNOW WHO I AM?" The fans screamed wildly.

"I AM THE CLUELESS RIDDLE. I AM THE ANOMALOUS MYSTERY. I AM THE QUESTION WITH NO ANSWER. I AM THE ONE YOU WONDER ABOUT BUT DO NOT KNOW. THIS IS WHO I AM; I AM THE ENIGMA."

Big Show didn't know what to make of this. The voice sounded like Anonymous, but he said he wasn't.

The lights in the arena suddenly were cut off. Big Show could hear his breathing; he knew he was in danger. He felt his way to the ropes, and stepped out. He found the ramp, and ran up it. He made it to the top, thinking he was safe. Then he heard a dull _thump_, and crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

***

Big Show woke up in his locker room, a swollen knot on the back of his head. He looked around him, expecting to find an on-hand doctor or that Enigma guy himself. But he was all alone. He saw a bag of ice left for him, and pressed it to the knot on his head. He got up, and left the room, thinking about his biggest rivals. Brock, Angle, and Undertaker were his biggest threats, now that Mr. America had been fired, but Brock and Angle were going after Tag Team Gold, so that narrowed the field. He figured that there was no way in hell that there could be 2 people like Anonymous, so it had to be Undertaker.

A cameraman was walking down the hall right as Big Show walked in front of him. "Get out of my way." Show said, shoving a cameraman aside into another room. A knife embedded itself in the wall next to where Big Show had been after he turned down the hall and left. 

"I always hesitsate at the last second." The man said. The camera guy looked down as Enigma walked out of the adjacent room. He had been there the whole time. Everyone who was watching the Titantron let out a sigh of disappointment that they had not seen the face of the man. But they saw everything from the shoulders down. It was someone big. Someone _very_ big.


	3. 3: Wrongfully Accused

Big Show, who was trailed by a cameraman, busted open the locker room door to Undertaker's locker room, who stood up and grabbed the closest weapon he could find, which was a 3/4 inch wrench, and raised it threateningly. Big Show cowered back from the wrench, and quickly regained his composure. "Listen, 'Taker. I don't know what shit you pulled earlier, but if you think that playing as Anonymous will make me give up this Title, you're damn wrong."

Undertaker looked up at him. "Is that supposed to threaten me? I didn't have shit to do with what happened earlier. If anything, I wish I could have helped that guy. And besides, I'm going after the United States Title, not that WWE belt on your shoulder."

Big Show fumed, half confused and half afraid. That meant he was wrong, and there were 2 monsters, and one was hunting him. Big Show left an angry Undertaker, who looked at the giant as he walked away, as the cameraman stayed with Undertaker. "We'll meet in the ring." Undertaker mumbled to himself. The camera started to fade, and then a voice spoke up out of the shadows.

"So will we." Enigma said, stepping out of the shadows. The cameraman turned to him, but didn't show his face.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Undertaker asked, looking at him.

"I have my ways." Enigma left the room.

Enigma left, leaving the cameraman and Undertaker. "What the _fuck_ was that?" Undertaker asked the cameraman, who had seen Enigma too.

"A monster from hell?" The cameraman suggested.


	4. 4: A Failed Favor

Big Show was now afraid. He had a monster from hell chasing him, he was sure. He saw who he was looking for, and walked up to Nunzio of the FBI. "Hey, Big Show." Nunzio said.

"Cut the crap, Nunzio. I need a favor." Big Show said.

"Ok. What can I do for you?" Nunzio asked, signaling for Chuck Palumbo and Johnny Stamboli to listen.

"Stephanie McMahon hates me, that much is obvious. She's putting me in a match tonight against an unknown opponent, who I think is Enigma, you know, that guy from earlier. I figure he's like Anonymous from RAW, but I don't think that a human can be that strong."

"You don't think Anonymous is human?" Stamboli asked, not being able to hide his chuckle.

"Can you blame me?" Big Show said seriously. "Anyway, You 3 need to find him, and stop him from coming to the main event tonight. Do whatever you need to do."

"Don't worry about him, Show." Nunzio said, leading his to toadies away to start looking for Enigma.

***

Nunzio figured out where Enigma was, somehow, and led his toadies towards a room that was somehow overlooked from their earlier searches. Chuck Palumbo took a puff of his cigar, and got up in the seat of a forklift, and started looking around for the key. It was already in the ignition, so he started it up.

Nunzio and Stamboli were afraid that Enigma would open the door, but he didn't. Palumbo accelerated the forklift, and pushed it up against the door. He shifted up into a higher gear, and jammed the forklift farther into the door, pushing the vehicle as close as he could without pushing the door off of the hinges.

Nunzio slapped Palumbo on the back as he got out of the forklift, and all 3 of them started walking away proudly, when they heard a loud crack behind them. They turned around, and saw the door in splinters and the forklift pushed towards the opposite wall from the doorway...

***

Big Show thought he was in the clear, and didn't have to worry about Enigma hunting him any longer. He went into his locker room to get ready for his match against Undertaker, whom he was sure would have to be his opponent now that Enigma was out of the question.

He pulled off the note that was taped to the wall, and looked at it. It was covered in a red liquid. Big Show's face turned pale as he dropped it, realizing what it was. It was soaked in blood, with a short message scribbled onto it. It read as this: "You're next."


	5. 5: Entrance

Big Show stood beside the ring, not sure who would come out, but sure it was Enigma.

All the lights in the entire arena cut off, sending the fans into a scream frenzy. Big Show looked up at where the Titantron was, but saw nothing. An echoing voice whispered out of the speakers, silencing the fans.

__

I am the clueless riddle. I am the anomalous mystery. I am the question with no answer. I am the one you wonder about but do not know. This is who I am; I am the Enigma.

Then, 1 blue light cut on at the top of the screen, showing a big glass window with an "X" on it. Suddenly and without warning, Merzbow's _Pulse Demon_ blasted out through the speakers, and the glass window shattered (Merzbow's real name is Yasami Akita, who specializes in a new trend of music aptly called "noise". Imagine nails on a chalkboard and static blasting out of your speakers with astounding volume, and you have _Pulse Demon_, sort of. Listen to it at your own expense).

Enigma walked out as the pyros around the ramp ignited, the blue (Anonymous uses red, so almost as a direct opposite Enigma uses blue. This applies even to the pyrotechnics involved) flames reflecting off of his huge frame. He was huge: his arms were hidden in the sleeves of a trench coat, but were obviously gigantic. He was about 7 ft., but did not look entirely too heavy, yet the fans could tell by looking at him he was a near giant. His face was hidden as it was not facing the blue flames, but the fans could tell he was wearing a mask. The fans, not knowing what he was yet, cheered louder than ever.

He made his way down to the ring, the single blue light on the platform that had been used to display the glass following him down, accenting his large frame with shadows. He jumped up onto the apron, and jumped over the top rope. He stood in the center of the ring, and brushed his trench coat to the side, and drew a katana, waiting for the note. The speakers blasted out another loud note, and he stabbed the blade down onto the canvas. The turnbuckles ignited in blue flames as the crowd winced from the painful note of the song.

The lights went back on as Enigma took off his trench coat and handed the katana and coat to someone outside the ring, and stalked around the ring a little bit. His mask was as notable as Anonymous': It was covering his entire face, and if you didn't know who it was at first, you would think Anonymous had changed his look. The mask covered his entire face in the design of an inferno, half of it dark blue where it had been black on Anonymous' mask and what was dark red on it was now black. He had on a black Tank-top, and blue/black BDU pants (for those who don't know much of the army, BDU stand for Basic Discharge Uniform [remember the pants the Dudley's wore? Think of those]), and black "gauntlets" with spikes along the sides.

Enigma handed his trench coat and katana to someone outside the ring, and waited for all hell to break loose...


	6. 6: The Fight

Big Show was afraid, but didn't want to admit it. He climbed up into the ring, and started circling Enigma. Enigma started closing in on Big Show, who suddenly realized how he could win this match easily.

He climbed out of the ring, and lifted someone up in the air and threw him out of his way. He picked up the steel folding chair he had been sitting in, and climbed back in the ring. Enigma stood still, yelling at Big Show to hit him with it. Big Show swung it as hard as he could, and cracked it on Enigma's forehead. The referee signaled for the bell to be rung, disqualifying Big Show and ending the match. Big Show took his Title Belt, and held it up proudly. The fans, wanting to see Big Show get what he deserved, loudly booed him.

"No no no no no." Stephanie McMahon said at the top of the ramp into a microphone. "There is no way I am going to let this WWE Championship match end in a disqualification, especially in favor of Big Show. I order that this match restart as a no-DQ match." The fans cheered, knowing what that meant for Big Show. He turned around, and looked at Enigma, who had the steel chair in his hands. It was bent in half, yet had not phased Enigma at all. Big Show jumped at Enigma, and clobbered him in the face with the center plate of the Title Belt.

Enigma took a step backwards, but that was all. Enigma ducked down from the Belt, and did a Haymaker punch to Big Show's ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Big Show recovered after gasping for air, and hit Enigma in the head again with the Title Belt. This time, Enigma went down. Big Show, thinking he could use this as an advantage, and lifted Enigma up into a power bomb position. He fell back and threw Enigma backwards, who rolled as soon as he hit the ground and stood up before Big Show did. "Aw, don't tell me that's your best move." Enigma taunted him.

Big Show swung his large fist at his opponent, who dodged it and did a dropkick to Big Show's back, sending him into the ropes. Big Show hit them, and the turnbuckles snapped under the strain. All three ropes snapped, and the turnbuckle hooks that held them up shot off of the ring posts. Big Show, who was half on the mat and half off, stood up. Enigma picked up one of the ropes, which had been completely snapped off of the ring posts, but still had the turnbuckle hooks on it. He swung it around in the air, and hit Big Show in the gut with one end. He spun it around again, keeping Big Show away from him.

Big Show grabbed one of the ring posts, and pulled it up. That corner of the ring groaned from the strain, and started to sag as it lost its support. Big Show raised it above his head to swing it at Enigma, but the rope kept him away. Enigma threw the rope at Big Show, which wrapped around his legs and tripped him up. Big Show stood up, and swung the thick 4-foot pole at Enigma. Enigma took the shot to his ribs, but wasn't phased. He swung it again and again, but every time it only made Enigma laugh at him.

Big Show threw the pole at Enigma, who ducked it. Big show grabbed his neck, and started yelling at him. "You think you can make fun of me? I'll show you what happens bitch!" Big Show lifted Enigma high up into the air, laughing at him. Big Show slammed him into the ground. He stood up and walked around the ring, gloating. He turned back around, and saw Enigma clapping mockingly at him.

"Now I'll show you how to really do that." Enigma said, and kicked Big Show in the gut. Enigma grabbed his throat, but didn't lift him up in the air. Big Show hammered away on Anonymous, who was slowly crushing his trachea. Anonymous lifted his opponent up in the air, and slammed his back onto the canvas. Similar to when Big Show and Brock Lesnar fought, the force of the impact took its toll on the ring. The center of the ring collapsed inwards, leaving Big Show almost unconscious. The ref was ready to signal for it to be a draw, but Enigma stopped him. Enigma went to the outside of the ring, and pushed the cover out of his way.

***

Big Show looked around him in his large hole, as his eyes were the only things capable of moving. He saw movement, and trained his eyes towards it. One of the 20 ft. ladders had been pulled out, and so had a second 20 ft. ladder, and a third. _What the hell is he thinking?_ Big Show asked himself mentally, and then it came to him. _Oh, shit!_

***

Enigma looked up at the 2 ladders, which were as close to each other as possible. He grabbed the last one, and started climbing. He got as high up as he could, and set the last ladder up on the top of the other 2, and started climbing the fragile structure. He stood at the top of the ladders, and looked down at the 40 ft. drop, and turned to the fans. He held his hand up in the air, his thumb sideways. The fans, remembering Anonymous' gimmick, cheered "DOWN!!!"

It turned down, and Enigma jumped. Big Show saw something coming towards him. It was huge, flying, and black. He thought it was a demon or the devil himself, until his vision cleared, and he realized it was Enigma. _Is there a difference?_ He asked himself.

Everyone saw Enigma fall into the hole in the center of the match, but they didn't see anyone come out. They began to worry about if Enigma landed it wrong. Then, he jumped out, with Big Show on his shoulders. The fans cheered wildly for him. Enigma started climbing the ladders again slowly, much to the confusion of the fans. He got to the top, and shifted Big Show around so he had his back to Enigma's back. Enigma hoisted Big Show higher up into the air, and went up to the last step, and up onto the small platform at the top.

Big Show couldn't really see anything, but if Enigma was trying to scare him, he had succeeded. Enigma jumped off of the platform, throwing Big Show above his shoulders and downwards. What was left of the ring collapsed. The ladders fell, crashing to the ground. The ref tried to dodge debris as he slid next to Enigma, who had put his foot on Big Show's chest, to start the pin count. The ref cowered as the pyros ignited in blue flames. Enigma picked up his new title, which had a large crack running down it. He had finished off the Big Show, and already had his next prey...


	7. 7: Epilogue

Vince McMahon enjoyed all he was capable of doing. The ability to fire anyone at any time, and humiliate others and get away with it had always been like a permanent high for him. He looked at the headlines of WWE.com, and briefly saw an article talking about how a newcomer, Enigma, had retired Big Show. Also, it had an image of HHH in a full-body cast attached to a large hook and being raised into the air with Anonymous looking on. "Those guys are monster." He said to himself before taking a sip of coffee. "Good thing they don't hate me."

He glanced down the headlines, and saw a statement made by both Enigma and Anonymous in the same article.

Anonymous:We've got the same prey right now.

Enigma:The question is when we're going to strike.

Anonymous:He can show up anywhere, and do anything.

Enigma:He expects everyone to bow down to him.

Anonymous:But he's damn wrong.

Enigma:We're not bowing down.

Anonymous:We are the hunters.

Enigma:And he is the prey.

Anonymous:If I were Vince McMahon, I'd watch my back.

Enigma:Because we too can be anywhere, anytime.

Anonymous:I am Anonymous.

Enigma:I Am the Enigma.

Both:You cannot stop us.


End file.
